Arthur and the school games
by Travis 2017
Summary: A side story i am going on my own and no sex in it. I hope you like this story so read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the school games

* * *

All Elementary schools in the school district for games called the school games which is fun. The school who wins the games gets up to a thousand dollars which is what the prize is there. One student in the new school does steroids which is bad. That boy will be in big trouble for they could see it on him because of how buff he looks. Kids shouldn't be that big there. For he gets them himself for the school doesn't give out drugs for they know better than that. So that boy can get expelled from school and sent to rehab or juvenile hall for kids can't take steroids for it is harmful to them in the long run.

"I am glad the school games is here and i see a big boy over there so hard to beat," said Arthur, "And not even Bud looks like that."

"I don't think that is natural for i never saw a kid look like that for i bet steroids," said Fern, "For if he does them he would get in trouble."

"I think he does them and i will go tell the judges of this to see if it is true or not," said Brain, "I only saw body builders like that."

"I see him there and i will go find out if he is on them or not in fact," said Mr. Ratburn, "And only adults should look like that."

"I know someday we could all be weaker or maybe a bit taller or have beaks," said a nerd boy, "But steroids is bad for it is drugs."

Arthur knows steroids is bad for children and in fact only for adults with medical conditions. Arthur doesn't believe in evolution and same as some other kids there. That nerd boy said look it up for how they can evolve again on a website and video's online and that nerd said he thinks people would have limor like eyes, beaks, and webbed fingers and toes and taller. Some kids there believe a mini ice age is coming and a few a major ice age is coming. So a nerd girl thinks they will have thicker skin and more thicker fur and we see them going to that one boy talking to him.

"If you are on steroids let us know or we will test you for it so are you on them?" said his teacher, "For you look bigger and never saw you working out."

"I do workout at home after school with my dad who is a strong man," said bad boy, "He is a body builder and i am like him."

"No your dad is just a mailman and he is a regular man as i his body," said MC, "I know because he delivers mail here and he told me."

"I know your dad is our mailman and told us he has a son of your age," said Mr. Ratburn, "And he is indeed a regular size man."

"You are in big trouble we saw drugs in your locker you used in a gym locker," said Mr. Haney, "You re big because of them so you can get expelled.

Next chapter the games start and that boy will be getting expelled for drugs. See what happens next chapter here.


	2. Boy expelled

Arthur and the school games

* * *

All Elementary schools in the school district for games called the school games which is fun. They heard that boy is getting expelled from school for using steroids to get big muscles to win the games. He is also be charged with some crimes there. He is just a kid so he is charged as a juvenile not as an adult in the crimes he is charged with. The training has begun there. It is the warm up just before the games start there. That boy was took to the school board which agreed to hear it there now. He has his lawyer there who will help him there and in the court as well. We see Arthur and them talking now.

"I am glad none of us use drugs that is illegal which includes steroids and other bad stuff," said Arthur, "It is only for adults with medical needs for them."

"I hope he gets expelled by the full school board and then found guilty in juvenile court," said Fern, "I am glad it was just one person instead of more."

"Steroids is bad for us children for it is hormones and other bad stuff in them there," said Brain, "So it is not for us children to use."

"I will never take them unless i have to but only from doctors when i am an adult," said Francine, "And one illegal drug is becoming legal."

"We all know what drug that one that is becoming legal but for adults only," said Buster, "Marijuana isn't as bad as tobacco so yes medical use only."

The school board heard both sides there and then took a vote and expelled that bad boy and he was then arrested by the police. His parents are angry with that boy who is their son. And grounded him for he is in their hands during the hearing so kind of like house arrest. His lawyer wants him out of juvenile hall so he won't go to it. His parents wants him in a private school once he is out for so much evidence against him. One boy saw him take them pills as in steroids. And a girl saw him buy them from some man. We see Arthur and them talking about when they heard the good news.

"I knew he would be expelled for steroids is bad for us children to use," said Arthur, "I want to go to that hearing so i can see him as he is found guilty or so i hope."

"I know steroids is bad for us children and some kids we know takes medication," said Fern, "Like Buster so we know he doesn't do steroids."

"I am glad we do stuff which is safe for us to take like allergy medication like me," said Brain, "Arthur also does so not steroids for sure."

"I take them as well as my inhalers for i have asthma in fact so i can stay healthy," said Buster, "I might not be very smart but steroids is bad."

"It is time to begin the games so we need to get ready for them like me," said Francine, "I am glad we found out that boy was expelled from school."

Next chapter the games begin and the judge is getting the court ready for the hearing of that bad boy. I will need some ideas for the next chapter of this story here.


	3. A bad girl

Arthur and the school games

* * *

All Elementary schools in the school district for games called the school games which is fun. They heard that boy got charged with some crimes such as steroid use and other bad stuff and charged as a juvenile for he is a child himself. Arthur and his team won the relay race which was fun leaving mighty mountains team got angry for they trained hard for it. One member of the other team wonders how a few nerds could beat them. Them three is Arthur, Brain, and Fern for Francine is in another race called a sprint. One nerd in mighty mountain is just watching for he isn't on the team there.

"We won it fair and square for we also trained hard for it so we didn't cheat," said Arthur, "We wonder why that boy there isn't on the team he is on your soccer team."

"Because he looks like a nerd which he is so i think you three cheated in it," said that girl, "And i know that boy is a nerd so not on our team here."

"You need proof that they cheated and we see no evidence they cheated," said MC, "We tested them for steroids so they are clean."

"Yes you need to prove if our students cheated so girl mind your own business," said Mr. Ratburn, "These three knows better than that."

"Yes for if we cheated we would admit we did and face the school board," said Brain, "We didn't cheat to win for we know better than that."

That girl got mad for she convinced herself that they cheated to win. That nerd boy would have lead his team to victory in the games. But Lakewood won the games this year and that nerd boy said he should have been on the team. But that girl said because he is a nerd not a jock like herself. She isn't very smart but she challenged them in a soccer game. That nerd knows he will be in it for he is on that team there. But that bad girl wants that boy off the team but it was her who is off the team do to being mean to a strong boy who could have allowed their team to win it.

"Yes we understand why she is off your team for she was mean to us smart kids," said Arthur, "And that boy is a good player for soccer as well as track and field."

"I am glad she is off our team for i am on the soccer team for my team," said Marina, "I might be blind but i can play for we know i was born blind."

"I am glad she is off the team for them for she is just a mean girl and bully," said Fern, "I am glad we will play against that team without that bad girl."

"I am glad she is off my best friends team for she is a good player so a good game," said Prunella, "One of our members has improved in soccer which is Arthur."

"I am glad she is off that team for she is mean to some good students here," said Mr. Ratburn, "I am glad that girl will no longer be on that team here."

Next chapter is the big soccer games which will take up two chapters here. See what happens next chapter here please.


	4. Soccer game coming

Arthur and the school games

* * *

All Elementary schools in the school district for games called the school games which is fun. They are now ready to play a soccer game after Lakewood won the school games. Arthur and them is improving in soccer as in all of them on it there. That one bad girl will be expelled from school for not only being mean but brought a knife there to that school there. She was also caught smoking a cigarette at school there. She knows it is bad but she learned it by watching his parents doing that. We see Arthur and his friends talking before the soccer game begins with Mr. Ratburn as the referee for it there.

"I am glad that bad girl is getting expelled for she brought a knife to this school here," said Arthur, "As well as being mean and i heard she had cigarettes and lighter here to school as well."

"She is a mean girl who enjoys hurting others so a socopath she seems to be," said Fern, "And smoking is bad for your health and knifes can hurt or kill."

"I hope none of us takes up smoking cigarettes and other tobacco products for it is bad," said Brain, "For we all know they can cause cancer and other health problems."

"I will never smoke a cigarettes for i learned it is bad from my mom who helps me," said Buster, "And knives can be dangerous as well."

"I am glad that bad girl is getting expelled for being mean and bringing a knife as well," said Muffy, "I hope she also gets arrested for bringing a knife here is illegal by state law."

That girl got expelled from school by the school board and had her arrested and took to the police station. Bail was posted for her known as a bond. So she is out until her hearing in court comes in juvenile court so no time in juvenile detention center. She knows she will end up in juvenile hall so she just might plead guilty and face one to two years instead of two to three years. Because she will plead guilty the judge will go easier on her for her first offence for her and we see them talking before the soccer game begins there.

"I am glad we will play this soccer game here for it is a good sport which i love," said Arthur, "I heard that bad girl got expelled and arrested and charged with some crimes."

"I am glad i made the soccer team for i love playing it as well as watching it as well," said Ladonna, And i also heard she was expelled and arrested cross my heart."

"We are all glad that girl was expelled and arrested and charged as a juvenile," said Francine, "She needs to plead guilty for they will go easier for her if she does."

"I am glad we are all on this team and playing against the team we beat in the games," said Maria, "I saw her with a knife so i am going to testify against her in court."

"I am glad we will be ready for this here soccer team against mighty mountain," said Brain, "George here will be our goalie."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	5. Bad coach fired and arrested

Arthur and the school games

* * *

All Elementary schools in the school district for games called the school games which is fun. They are now playing soccer and having a good time at it there. One member of the other team is not very good but he just made that team there. He will be able to play but Arthur took the ball from her and passed it to Sue Ellen back to him who scored a goal there winning it. Arthur improved in soccer and the coach of the other team is angry at that boy who said a bad word as in f word shocking everyone there. Some little kids there learned it and we see Mr. Ratburn, Arthur, and another teacher went to him.

"Sir using such language is't allowed here even though you are angry at him," said Arthur, "D.W. said it before and some little kids heard what you said because of you."

"He is right you know using that word is bad for little kids was here is why," said Mr. Ratburn, "I know it is against the rules so you can get fired."

"He needs to not use it again for as a coach you should train him to improve," said boy's teacher, "I think you should tell him your sorry for using it to him."

"I needed to use that to him for that nerd took the ball from him there," said bad coach, "Nerds like him should do chess not soccer."

"Arthur here isn't a nerd he is just a geek who can play soccer here with us," said Francine, "And now i see a school board member coming here now."

The school board met and fired that bad coach and hired another man as coach there. That man then used that language to them and had him thrown out but came back in and had him arrested for trespassing there when asked to leave. He is angry about having him arrested there. Two little kids did say them words and had a talk and understand that man is the reason why. He is a known mean man who thinks using the f word works is a good thing which it isn't. Arthur and them is talking about what that man said to that boy.

"That man should know better than that but he did it anyway which is bad," said Arthur, "I am glad that bad coach got fired from being the coach."

"I am sure them little kids got that talk for they understand because of him," said Fern, "I am glad that man was arrested at the school board for not leaving."

"I hope he serves time in the county jail for trespassing and saying bad words," said Buster, "I hope it's new coach does a better job."

"I am glad that Arthur and them two teachers went to him and told him off," said Brain, "I am glad the bad coach was fired and arrested."

"I know the new coach is a gym teacher of mighty mountain there," said Francine, "I hope he does a good job with them there."

See what happens next chapter of this story here please. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	6. Protest and pest

Arthur and the school games

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at the park having no idea a gay and lesbian group is on their way there now. And heard that bad coach got charged in crimes which can go to trial once the hearing is over with. But a group of good adults see's them coming. Most of the adults there is against that group lead by Mr. Ratburn. And even helicopter parents is on their side. That group is going there to protest for a park of theirs. Arthur and his friends will join the good group when they heard they are coming. Arthur and them is talking about the coming protest there and ready for them now.

"I am glad we are ready to go against that bad group coming here now for it," said Arthur, "I am glad we see some adults we know like Mr. Ratburn and MC."

"I also see Ms. Turner here same as Mr. Marco, Mr. Read and Mrs. Read is also here," said Fern, "And also my parents is also here."

"All of our parents is here and some other people we know here as well," said Brain, "And i now see the owner of the comic book store is also here."

"I see him over there same as my babysitter is also here for she also watches Arthur," said Buster, "As well as other high school students and their parents."

"I also see some other teachers here from Lakewood, mighty mountain, and so on," said Francine, "I even see a local Catholic church as in Father O, Conner."

One student of the Jewish day school came up to Francine which could make her convert. She is thinking about becoming a Catholic if the adults, rabbi, and students push her. Francine told her don't bug her of to join it. She said public schools are more accredited. And she as in that girl won't give up for she is daughter of her rabbi. And was stopped by Fern and said leave Francine alone and don't bug her and mind her own business. Still that student will try again which can get Francine to punch her. For she would be provoked so no charges against her as in Francine.

"You better leave her alone or she could hurt you for you are making her angry," said Arthur, "I am stopping you from harm from Francine she won't go to that school."

"I am the daughter of the rabbi so i can tell her to join our good school if i want," said that girl, "I know it is for a good Jewish education."

"I don't want to go to that school for i prefer going to Lakewood so i will stay there," said Francine, "Don't make angry for i can hurt you if provoked."

"You better leave Francine alone she already told yo no she won't go to it with you," said Fern, "So leave her alone and stop telling her to join it."

"Like i said i am the daughter of the rabbi so i can tell her to join it for her," said that girl, "Now join our school so we can be friends."

She kept making Francine angry she hit that girl in her nose hurting her. She isn't in trouble and the rabbi grounded his daughter for that for he now understands that now. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	7. Halloween is coming

Arthur and the school games

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school and will take a test in school for Math and a party is coming there. Some students who fail would be getting tutors and will get detention there. One student would get grounded and another student spanked. Arthur and them is against spankings because they hurt and grounding is also to much so just tutors will do for that there. Arthur and them is against spankings for they hurt to much and grounding is to much. That only hiring a tutor would do. Mr. Ratburn said if one fails he would pick one of four students which is Arthur, Brain, Fern, and Sue Ellen we see Mr. Ratburn talking to them now.

"I am glad most of us passed that test and one of us will be her tutor after her talk," said Arthur, "Her grades needs improved or she would repete the forth grade like Binky did in third grade."

"I have picked Fern to be her tutor and we all want her to pass to the next grade," said Mr. Ratburn, "Tomorrow a Halloween party in the gym here."

"I will do a good job helping that girl improve here in school and she will improve in it," said Fern, "I heard that party will have good food and fun and hot apple cider."

"I am glad we are going to have a party here in this school in the gym here," said Buster, "I am glad no alcoholic drinks here in school."

"I know alcohol is allowed here in school same as smoking and drug used here," said Francine, "I know we will have candy and soda there as well."

Some student would try to sneak whiskey so she can spike the punch with it. That girl who will is a bad girl will be in so much trouble she will get expelled from school. The rules is there so students won't get sick from it. Alcohol can make children sick and smoking is bad for everyone for it can cause all sorts of problems. Such as cancer, empazima, and other bad stuff like in hearts, brains, and even teeth and skin. That girl will be caught before she could spike the punch. We see them at recess talking about the party and such and what they will be and trick or treating.

"That party will be fun same as trick or treating i will be Bionic Bunny this year," said Arthur, "I will enjoy going trick or treating tomorrow for free candy."

"I love Halloween parties for they are fun i will be a fairy for Halloween this year," said Fern, "I will love going trick or treating as well."

"I am glad we are going to have one big Halloween party i will be a princess," said Francine, "I will love going trick or treating as well."

"I am glad we will have a good party for Halloween i will be dark bunny this year," said Buster, "I will love going trick or treating here tomorrow night."

"We must avoid some houses for bad treats i will be a queen this year here," said Muffy, "I know them houses gives out stuff like pennies and apples."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	8. Halloween

Arthur and the school games

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school having a Halloween party having a good time there with food and fun. They can also do activities such as coloring and putting stuff made of paper like bats, ghost, spiders, and monsters which can be fun to do. Some houses they will avoid for they give bad candy and other bad treats. One house they know of has a Halloween party. One man will yell at kids if he hates the costume they are wearing. Some kids despite being fall will wear open toed shoes. So they will see their toes which doesn't bother them for they all have ten toes there and one boy has extra toes.

"One house we should go to has a man who tells stories but not house to it,s left it is bad," said Arthur, "The woman gives out pennies which is cheap so it is on our black list."

"Pennies is bad for Halloween because they are cheap and never gives out stuff like candy," said Fern, "I know that one next to it tells kids good stories from legends."

"Of course pennies is bad for treats for that woman is so cheap she won't buy even cheap candy," said Francine, "The one next to her is my rabbi who tells us about the golem."

"I know we always go to his house and hear them good stories there as well as candy," said Brain, "Another good house gives out the best candy."

"One house to avoid scares kids away they don't like which is very mean of course," said Buster, "One house i like gives out good gum and red licorice."

After the Halloween party and did homework and went trick or treating saw a woman looking mean. She is known to be a bad woman and see's she has a broom to hit kids who came there. A police officer saw that and arrested her and will charge her with assault to minors as well as for adults. And heard the story from that rabbi who is a good man who Francine likes. She knows that man would protect them as well as other people they know. After trick or treating we see them talking about the candy they got, the stories, and that mean woman they saw there with that broom there.

"I am glad we didn't go to that house for i heard she hurt some kids and adults," said Arthur, "We got the best candy this year over last year on this night."

"I am glad that mean woman got arrested and charged with assault to minors," said Fern, "She should know better than that but she did it anyway which hurts people."

"I am glad we saw that bad woman got arrested and one kid had a seizure when she hit her," said Francine, "She is better now but that woman is in big trouble."

"I am glad we heard that story from my rabbi along with candy so we know he is a nice man," said Francine, "I love Halloween it is fun."

"Best Halloween i ever had and glad we didn't go to her house do to that broom she had," said Buster, "I got good candy this year here."

Next chapter of this story will be the last chapter of this story here. I will need some ideas for the last chapter here.


	9. Last chapter

Arthur and the school games

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing regular school work and will go to church after school today. Most of them will be there today all but some of them who isn't catholic. Francine is thinking about converting to it so she can date Arthur there. We see them in class and talking about church and why all saints day is important to them. For now they are at recess there. Most of them will be there including Mr. Ratburn, Mr. Marco, and Mrs. Fink who are catholic. MC is a hipster and he is a presbyterian so he won't be there same as Mr. Haney and Miss. Sweetwater. We see them all talking now.

"I will indeed be in church for i am an alter boy so i need to be there for it," said Arthur, "I am glad we had a good time last night for we got good candy this time."

"I am going to be there after church for my mom picked St. Mary and my dad St. Paul," said Fern, "I will go with either St. Joan of Arc or St. Mary of Egypt."

"I would pick either St. Matthew or St. John for i like both of them saints there," said Buster, "I decided not to go with St. Patrick for i like the other two better."

"I am going to pick St. Barnabas for i like him for his good works he did," said George, "Arthur told me he will pick St. Francis of Assisi."

"I will pick St. Catherine of Alexandria for i like her and i love church," said Jenna, "I am glad we will have fun in mass today."

Francine will convert so she will be in church and could convert soon and heard names of a few women saints she will read about. And their names is Suzanne, Dorthy, and Catherine Laboure. She will convert to it so Arthur won't have to become Jewish. We see them all in church except for Alex and Brain for they aren't catholic. Arthur will pick St. Francis of Assisi for he is good with animals himself. So the priest said that saint is perfect for him. Binky will pick St. Dominic for he like him. We see them all talking just after the good mass they had.

"Glad you came here Francine for i heard you will convert here soon and reading about saints," said Arthur, "I will pick St. Francis of Assisi for i am good with animals myself."

"I will be baptized on Sunday and i am reading about female saints so i can pick one," said Francine, "I won't pick just any female saint but one who i connect with best."

"I have a book i can let you read of a few female saints so it can be easy for you," said Fern, "Females pick female saints and boys pick male saints."

"I am going with St. Leo myself by the way my name is Gary Smith i just moved here," said Gary, "I heard Binky here will pick a certain good saint."

"I will pick St. Dominic for i connected well to him so i will pick him as my patron saint," said Binky, "I am glad to see you here all of you."

I hoped you all liked this story for i enjoyed making it here. I could make a sequel to it here soon the end.


End file.
